You Were Fake, I Was Great
by AlexGeeeeIsLove
Summary: Jack's sister, Cali, comes on Warped with the boys. What happens when she gives a little too much advice to Alex? AlexGaskarth/JackBarakat/ZackMerrick/RianDawson
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there, my name is Cali Barakat. I know what you're thinking, 'Are you related to that one Barakat kid that's in the super mega famous band, All Time Low?' The answer to that is yes, and yes I also know… most of the rest of the band. I've never formally met Alex, but I know all of the other guys.

This year I was going on Warped with my brother and his band, because I just graduated high school, and my mom wanted me to spend some time with Jack. I immediately jumped at the offer, I had been on Warped before, but only for a few days, then I had to go home. This was a whole summer, booyah!

I was meeting my brother and his band mates today, and I would continue to tour with them for 3 more months. I woke up and grabbed my outfit off of the top of my suitcase; I had laid it out last night. I put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and my bright green bra. I threw a brown vest on over top of that and slipped on some gladiator sandals to complete the look.

I smiled and loosely curled my jet black hair, before adding some light make-up and walking out of the front door, ready for Warped.

I showed up at the first venue in my cab an hour later. I paid the cabby and got out of the cab, grabbing my suitcases and walking into the venue. Jack was talking to Zack and Rian by the front gate. Zack saw me and nudged Jack, who turned around and ran to me. I dropped my suitcase and gave my brother a tight hug.

"I've missed you Cali!" Jack…I hate to say it, but squealed. My brother squealed. I felt myself blush and pull away from him.

"I've missed you too Jack," I laughed, hugging Zack. "And I've missed Zack, and Rian." I giggled, pulling away from Zack and hugging Rian.

"I want you to meet Alex!" Jack screamed, pulling me away from Rian and dragging me to their tent. A brunette was sitting in a seat, talking on the phone. His hair was oddly placed, but he was no doubt, the hottest guy I had ever met. He was screaming into the phone, obviously arguing with a girlfriend. I laughed and sat down next to my brother.

Alex looked up and smiled, before hanging up the phone.

"Who's this?" Alex asked, throwing his phone on the table. I blushed and smiled.

"Alex, this is my sister, Cali." Jack smiled, slinging an arm around my shoulders. Alex's eyes widened and he smirked.

"She's a lot hotter than you described her Jack. But anyways, hey Cali, I'm Alex." Alex smiled, holding out his hand. I took it and shook it. Jack stood up and smiled.

"LET'S GO PARTY!" He screamed. Everyone laughed, but agreed. My first night on Warped would be spent partying…I think I can live with this. We went to a club not too far away, I had been there a few times with my friends, but I would never tell Jack that.

"CALI!" I heard the bouncer cheer as we walked up. Jack turned around a looked at me questioningly.

"Hey Jimbo, do me a favor, pretend like you don't know me." I whispered, so only Jimbo could hear. He nodded his head and opened the door, letting us into the club.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"I know him, from work. He works at Roberto's too." I lied, walking over to the bar. I sat down on a barstool as we all started taking shots, and betting on who could drink the most. I noticed Alex kept checking his phone. I wondered what was going on.

After everyone was done drinking, and Jack had obviously won the bets, we went back to the bus. Everyone got on except Alex who was muttering something about returning a phone call. I stood by the bus and waited for him to finish.

"I'm sorry! We were at a club; I didn't hear the phone ring!" Alex yelled. I sat down on the ground and watched him pace back and forth. "No! I'm not cheating, the only girl around is Jack's sister!" He paused. "No Lisa, I'm not going to do anything with her!" He yelled, flipping off the phone. "Fine…goodnight. I love…" Then he closed the phone.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked as he sat down beside me. He nodded.

"Please, help me. I don't know what to say to her. Tour just started and she already thinks I'm cheating. Every time we talk she yells, these games are getting old." He sighed, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Well, maybe she should come on tour with us, so she knows that you aren't." I shrugged. He shook his head.

"We already tried; she has work and can't come. Thank god." He sighed, looking at me and smiling.

"Then, maybe she isn't good enough for you. You need someone who can trust you to stay true to them. From what I've seen, you don't look at other girls like you want to be with them. You see them as normal human beings, as everyone else. Maybe she just needs some chill pills." I laughed, getting a chuckle from Alex.

"I think she needs some of those too." He smiled, lifting his head off of my shoulder and looking me over. "You're an okay kid, Cali."

"You're an okay kid too, Alex." I smirked, standing up. Alex stood up beside me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, I have a feeling we're gonna be really good friends." Alex smiled, kissing my cheek. He typed the code into the keypad and the bus door opened, we walked in and saw that everyone else was sleeping.

We both got ready for bed and Alex gave me one more hug before saying goodnight and getting into his bunk. I smiled and climbed into my bunk, Alex's kiss still lingering on my cheek.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be really good friends." The words echoed in my head as I drifted off to sleep. But I agreed with Alex, we were definitely going to be good friends.

**BOOOOOM. I made an even better new story; I didn't like Kendra's that much. :) I really really like this one though, so I will update this one a lot. I hope you guys like it too, it would be a shame if you didn't :(. R&R. I love everyone who reads this :D - Love Olive.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cali! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Jack screamed, slinging the curtain to my bunk open.  
"I'm up! I'm up!" I screamed back, rubbing my eyes before groaning and slamming my head back into the pillow.  
"Sorry Cal, but seriously, you need to get up. You have to help Vinny with merch." Alex whispered, getting down beside my bunk. I stuck my hand out of my bunk and flipped him off before standing up and walking into the bathroom.  
"Nice undies Cal!" Zack sneered, laughing along with Alex and Jack. Rian wasn't on the bus.  
"Shit." I moaned, slapping my forehead. I forgot I took my pants off last night because I got hot. "Yeah, sorry about that."  
"Don't say sorry." Alex winked, and I saw Jack smack his chest.  
"Okay, I would love it if you all looked away until I got pants on. Most of you have reasons to not be looking anyways. Like Jack and Alex." I narrowed my eyes. Jack and Alex backed away, but Zack kept looking. "Can I help you, Mr. Merrick?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and grabbing a new pair of pants.  
"Nah." he smiled, looking away for a minute. "You're just really cute. That's all."  
I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white v-neck with a red blazer. I threw on my black vans and grabbed my wallet, just in case I needed it.

"You look good Cal." Jack smiled, "I like the blazer."

"Thanks Jack-Jack." I smiled, giving him a hug. "So, when do I start working?" Then the bus door opened and Vinny walked in.

"Right now," He smiled.

"VINNY!" I squealed, running to hug him. "I missed you!"

"Hey Cali, I missed you too." He smiled, hugging me back.

"Let's get to work!" I smiled, pulling him off of the bus.

xx

"Cal, calm down. Trust me, this isn't that fun." He laughed, sitting down next to me.

"I know, the heat is killing. But, this is my first time, let me have fun!" I smiled, as a little girl walked up.

"My sister wants me to get a shirt for her." The little girl practically whispered. I looked around and saw an older girl standing by.

"Do you know what shirt she wants?" I asked. The girl pointed to a simple t-shirt with a picture of the guys faces on it. I grabbed the size she asked for and handed it to her. She gave me the exact amount of money and ran off.

"That was weird." Vinny commented, looking up from his book: The Bro Code. I laughed to myself and nodded. A group of teenage girls walked up.

"Hi," I smiled. "How may I help you?"

"We would like to buy some shirts and some CD's." A tall blonde girl smiled. They told me what they wanted and then paid.

"Wait, you aren't the usual guy." A short brunette stated. Vinny had left to help Matt with something.

"I know, I'm here to spend time with my brother, and help sell merch." I smiled.

"I didn't know Vinny had a sister." Another tall girl with black hair said confused.

"He doesn't have a sister..." I trailed off. "I'm Jack's sister."

"Jack? As in Jack Barakat?" The tall girl squealed. I nodded. "I didn't know he had a sister, much less a pretty one!"

"Thanks, and yeah, we don't get to spend a lot of time together. But we're super close." I smiled, I saw the guys walk off of the bus. "Do you want a picture with him, or Alex and Zack?" I asked. They all said a different name and I laughed. "JACK!" I yelled at my brother. He turned around and walked over to me, Alex and Zack followed.

"Yeah sis?" He asked.

"These girls would like a picture with you." I smiled. He smiled and nodded, throwing an arm around the tall blonde. She blushed and had her friends take a picture. They all took pictures and then left, thanking me almost a million times.

"They love you Cal." Zack smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist. I smiled, proudly.

"I've noticed you've been smiling a lot lately." Jack added, pointing to my smile.

"Yeah, I love spending my time with you guys." I grinned. Alex's phone started ringing and everyone groaned in disgust.

"Hey Lisa." Alex answered, "I'm fine." He paused. "I'm not cheating!" He kicked the ground. "No, I'm not! You know what? If you think I'm fucking cheating all the time then maybe we should take a break!" He shut his phone and put it in his pocket.

"You wanna talk?" I asked, stepping out from behind the table. Jack and Zack agreed to take care of merch until Vinny got back. Alex nodded and we started walking along a trail that was close by.

"Sometimes I just wish I was with someone else, someone who understands that I'm not cheating when I say I'm not." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sometimes I wish I was alone."

"Alex, don't say that. You probably love Lisa; she just gets on your nerves sometimes." I sighed, putting a hand on his upper arm. He shivered at my touch and turned to face me.

"I don't love her. I know I don't." Alex whispered, looking into my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. I felt the "fireworks" and my hands instinctively went up to his hair. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his lips closer to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and locked his fingers behind me.

I pulled away for a minute and shook my head.

"This is wrong Alex." I shook my head, walking away from him.

"So wrong…it's right." He chuckled. I turned around and smiled at him.

"You're exactly right." I grinned.

"How about…we keep it a secret until I can break up with Lisa?" Alex optioned. I nodded and grabbed his hand intertwining our fingers, making our way back to the venue slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cali's P.O.V.**

Being in a relationship with Alex was fun. The only downside was keeping it a secret. We barely ever got to be together...or do anything. So we went on walks and out to lunch as friends a lot. I hated having to be sneaky about every little thing I did though. Today I was working merch because Vinny was helping set up the stage. That's when John O'Callaghan walked by the merch table, but stopped to talk to me.

"Cali!" John smiled, walking behind the table and hugging me.

"JOHN!" I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"God girl, I haven't seen you since you were what...14? It's been a while." He sighed.

"I'm not fourteen anymore John, I'm a teenager...or, I'm older." I laughed.

"I see that," He smiled, looking me up and down. "You're looking good. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?" I smiled.

"I'm good, thank you miss." I smirked. "You should come watch the show today."

"When is it?" I asked, knowing Vinny would probably fill in for me.

"In an hour." He smiled.

"GREAT! But I have to go, so I can ask Vinny to fill in for me." I smiled, giving him a hug and getting someone to watch the table for me while I walked to the stage to find Vinny. Alex and Jack were messing around on stage while Rian and Zack were making sure their instruments worked. I jumped up on the stage and walked over to Vinny who was standing beside my brother, laughing.

"Vinny, I need your help." I smiled.

"Yeah, sure, what do you need help with?" He asked. Everyone else stopped joking around and were really tuned into our conversation.

"John wants me to go to their concert in an hour and..." But Vinny stopped me.

"Say no more, I'll take over." He smiled. "Have fun with John." He called over his shoulder, winking, as he walked away.

"You know it!" I yelled back, laughing.

"So, sis, what are you doing today, other than John Ohh." Jack joked, making himself and everyone except Alex laugh.

"I don't know, Alex are we gonna go for another walk today?" I asked, looking into his beautiful eyes. He nodded and excused himself. I followed him because Jack went back to goofing off with Grieco and Flyzik. "Hey Alex," I smiled, walking up to him. He was behind the stage in an empty field. He looked up at me. "I'm not going to do anything with John, I pinky promise." I laughed holding my pinky out. He wrapped his around mine and pulled me closer to him. He lightly kissed me on the lips and smiled into the kiss.

"I didn't think you would." He laughed, "You know what next weekend is?" He whispered in my ear.

"Our monthiversary?" I laughed. He nodded against my neck and kissed my neck.

"We'll be in Chicago, so I thought we could go out to dinner, and then get a hotel room, and I'll take you shopping for something nice." He smiled.

"That sounds nice, especially the hotel room." I winked, kissing the corner of his lips. I heard his phone start ringing. "Okay, that's enough touching for right now." I said, pulling away.

"What? No." He shook his head and tried to pull me over to him, but then he noticed that his phone was ringing too. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?" He asked. "Hey Lisa...nope...I'm chillin' with Cal...Jack's sister, remember her?...I guess you don't...Anyways, she's really cool and super chill, we're friends...Just friends...She's like a sister to me, it'd be weird...Promise." He lied, and sounded so convincing. "You too, bye."

"She didn't yell this time." I smiled, "Maybe you guys will work things out."

"No, I'm sure she senses that I'm gonna break up with her soon." He laughed.

"Oh, well, I hope you two work things out. It would be for the best." I smiled, standing up and walking back towards the stage. But Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me the other way.

"I don't want to work things out with her, I want you. I...I...love you." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you too, Alex." I whispered, we were far away from the venue now and we could kiss without having to worry. I passionately kissed him, and he kissed back.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that." Alex whispered, out of breath.

"How long?" I whispered back, out of breath as well.

"Since day one." He smirked, kissing me again.

xx

I threw on one of Alex's hoodies because it was cold outside and walked off the bus and to the stage. The guys were just now playing. I walked backstage and sat down on a couch, grabbing some paper and a pen and drawing random pictures. Suddenly I felt like I needed to throw up so I got up and went to the bathroom that was down the hall. I stood over the toilet and puked, feeling a little better afterwards. Matt walked into the bathroom and noticed the puke.

"Yo, Cal, are you okay?" He asked, getting a wet rag and wiping off my face.

"I'm fine." I lied. "I'm just gonna go watch the guys play."

"Be careful..." Matt warned before I nodded and walked out the the stage. I somehow got into the crowd and at the front of the stage. They were in the middle of Hello Brooklyn and everyone was jumping, so I started jumping too. My stomach didn't quite agree with me and I was soon running back to the bathroom to puke.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered, sitting on the bathroom floor. For the next hour I kept puking about every ten minutes. The guys had just now finished their show and they were looking for me.

"CALI!" I heard Jack yell.

"In here." I groaned, loud enough for him to hear, but not very loud. He walked in and saw the puke in the toilet.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked, feeling my forehead. I nodded and groaned 'I'm fine', only I didn't think I was fine. I couldn't hold anything down, and I could barely stand up. "You are NOT okay!" Jack yelled, the other guys came into the bathroom and saw me on the floor. Alex got down beside me, and put on his, 'I'm just a caring friend' act.

"What happened, is Cal okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just let me...stand up." I sighed, trying to stand up, but falling to the floor. "I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Come on, lets take her to the hospital." Alex sighed, picking me up.

"I'm all yucky. I don't want to get Alex yucky too." I giggled dizzily.

"I don't care if you get me yucky." Alex replied, his jaw stiff.

"Alex, smile." I giggled. I was definately out of it now.

"No, not until you're better." He whispered so only I could hear.

"What if I told you that smiling would make me better? What would you do then?" I giggled.

"Smile." He replied, looking down at me, pain was clear in his eyes. He was hurt because I wasn't well.

"I love you." I whispered so only he could hear.

"I love you more, so much more." He whispered back, getting in the very back of a car with me. I smiled and snuggled into his chest, the faint sounds of people arguing over directions was playing in the background as I felt myself pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cali's POV**

"Mrs. Barakat?" An older male voice asked. I opened my eyes and looked at the doctor. "Oh good, you're awake." He smiled. I looked around the room and saw Jack sitting in the corner with Alex.

"Hi," I whispered, a little unsure of everything.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?" The doctor asked. I nodded and stared at the IV in my arm. "Good, you were dehydrated and therefore you got sick and passed out. You are free to go home." The doctor informed before walking out of the room. A nurse came in and took my IV out; I thanked her and slowly got out of bed.

"Whoa." I whispered as I stumbled a bit. I grabbed some clothes from a chair and went into the bathroom the change. When I came out a few minutes later it was just me and Alex.

"Jack went to sign you out." Alex smiled walking over to me, but I stepped back and away from him. "Cali, baby, what's wrong?" Alex asked, trying to hold me.

"This is wrong, you have a girlfriend." I sighed.

"I'm going to break up with her…." But I cut him off.

"_Going to_ isn't good enough Alex! I wouldn't like it if I were her in this situation. I'm done!" I snapped before walking out of the room. Alex was going to have to choose someone because I don't want to keep playing theses games knowing that in the end someone is going to get hurt.

Jack was sitting in the waiting room with our mother, Zack, Rian, Matt, Vinny, and Grieco. I gave each of them a hug, except for Rian. He was in the middle of a phone call and told me that he would hug me when he was done.

"Mommy," I smiled hugging her again.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I don't know what I would have done if it was something really bad!" My mother cried hugging me tightly.

"Mom, I'm okay." I laughed, making her let go.

Alex walked into the room and Rian immediately pulled him away. He told him something and then I heard Alex say 'Thank god.' I wondered what Rian told him. After about an hour my mom announced that she had to go, and that's when new all left to go back to the venue.

"GUYS! The bus needs to be spotless!" Rian yelled as soon as everyone was back on the bus. Everyone groaned in disgust.

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"Lisa's coming to visit." Zack glared starting to pick up games.

"Oh, is she nice?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. I mouth 'oh' and started to clean. Pretty soon the whole bus was spotless and everyone was exhausted.

"When will she be here?" Jack asked.

"Two days," Alex answered, "or…that's what she told Rian, I think."

"Yeah, in two days." Rian nodded.

"Is Kara ever going to visit? I love Kara." I smiled. Rian blushed.

"Thanks, and yes she is, she's coming with Lisa." He smiled.

"Yay, there's the bright side to Lisa coming." I smiled, getting up and walking to my bunk. Alex got up and followed me.

"What?" I asked turning to look at him. He waited for me to get in my bunk and then he got in it with me. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me like he did the first time we said 'I love you.'

"I am so in love with you, I choose you. I _am _going to break up with her in person the day she gets here. I love you." He whispered, getting out of the bunk before I could respond. I looked down and saw he left a box. I opened it and inside there was an antique necklace, it was shaped like a circle and it was silver, but it had different types of jewels encrusted in it. I felt bad thinking about how expensive it probably was. There was a note with it.

Dear Cali,

I love you so so much, more than I've ever loved anyone. I've only officially known you for a month, but I feel like you complete me. My plans are to breakup with Lisa and hopefully, someday, marry you. I love you too much; I never want to lose you.

Love, Alex.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I whispered, 'I love you too' as I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cali's POV**

"WAKE UP EVERYONE, IM HERE!" I heard a shrill girl voice yell. "Where's my amazing boyfriend?" I was the first to step out of my bunk. I was only in a pair of one of the guy's boxers and a tank top; it was what I always wore to sleep.

"Oh, you must be Cali." The tall blonde looked me up and down and then made a disgusted face.

"You must be… oh, what's your name? They only mentioned you once." I asked, playing dumb.

"It's Lisa, and I'm sure Alex mentioned me a lot." She snapped.

"Nope, not once." I shook my head and walked to the back lounge to make myself some cereal. The blonde bitch followed me.

"Why are you in my boyfriends boxers anyways?" She asked.

"Oh, these are Alex's? I guess I'll have to give them back." I shrugged, filling my bowl with lucky charms and milk.

"Listen here, kid, you stay away from Alex. I'm here now, and he doesn't need you." She hissed, bending down so she was exactly my height.

"Well, Blondie, you aren't the boss of me. I'll talk to whoever the hell I wanna talk to and you'll get over it. As far as I'm concerned, I was in their lives way before you were." I smirked, smiling innocently once I saw Alex and Jack walk into the back lounge.

"ALEX!" Lisa screamed, running over to him and hugging him. He barely hugged her.

"Hey Lisa…" He replied, rolling his eyes and smiling at me. I laughed and sat down at the table. Jack sat down beside me and Alex sat in front of me, Lisa joined him.

"Morning guys," I smiled. I mindlessly started playing with the necklace Alex gave me. I had forgotten that I had put it on last night.

"Morning." Jack smiled his mouth full of cereal.

"Uhm…never mind." I laughed about to say something about how Jack needed to swallow before talking.

"So, Alex, how have you been cutie?" Lisa asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"Lisa, we need to talk." Alex said slowly.

"About?" Lisa asked, "Oh is this about Cali wearing your boxers? I'm not too mad about that."

"Cali's wearing your boxers?" Jack asked, swallowing his food and staring at me and Alex.

"Yeah, you're wearing my boxers?" Alex smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I was wearing Zack's yesterday, calm down. I just needed some shorts to wear." I laughed.

"Oh, but anyways, no it isn't about that." Alex shook his head, looking at Lisa. "We need to break up…"

"WHAT. THE. FUCKING. HELL?" Lisa yelled, standing up and smacking Alex across the face. I stood up and pushed Jack out of the seat.

"Don't fucking touch him!" I yelled.

"Cali, what the hell?" Jack asked.

"Alex! Did you fucking cheat on me with this little whore?" Lisa yelled.

"Don't call Cali a whore!" Alex yelled, standing up and pulling me over to him.

"You're going to regret leaving me," Lisa hissed, "just watch." She walked off the bus and we all followed her off. She walked to where the crew kept the equipment and she looked through the guitars. She pulled out Alex's favorite and threw it out of the truck. It landed on the ground, breaking into 3 pieces.

The look on Alex's face was a mixture of sadness and pure hatred. That's when I snapped. I walked up to Lisa and punched her in the face as hard as I could. She stumbled backwards and held her hand up to her bloody nose. She pulled her fist back as if she was going to punch me but I stopped her.

"Leave and go home, while none of your bones are broken." I spat. I usually was never like this, although growing up Zack had taught me how to defend myself. Lisa walked around me and past Alex, going to a phone booth to call a taxi.

"Cali, what was that about?" Jack asked.

"No one messes with the people I care about." I shrugged. "Alex…I'll get your guitar fixed." And with that I walked back onto the bus to finish my bowl of lucky charms.

**Uh, so yeah, I like hate this chapter. It was all I could come up with for this, so…R&R. the next one will be 10 times better, I promise :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cali's POV**

The entire week after Lisa left was pretty much spent in silence…or at least between Alex, Jack, and myself. Rian and Zack slept through the whole thing and had no reason to be silent.

"Yo, Cal!" Zack called as I walked off the bus on Monday morning, a week after the incident.

"Yeah Zack?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"I'm gonna go with you this morning," He smiled, throwing his arm over my shoulders. "As…protection," He winked. I heard Alex sigh and I felt guilty, and I didn't even know what for.

"Do you know a place close by where you can get a guitar fixed? Money isn't an object." I asked Zack. He pulled out his iPhone and looked for a place. A few minutes later he nodded.

"It's down the street, why?" He asked.

"No reason, but I'm gonna need your help, if you don't mind." I smiled.

"I never mind when it comes to you." He smiled. I grabbed his hand and led him to the equipment truck where I had hidden Alex's guitar. I got out the case it was in and had Zack carry it.

"Who's is this?" He asked.

"Alex's." I replied, taking his phone and following the directions to the repair shop. Once we got there we walked inside and put the case and guitar on the counter. A few minutes later an old man with long gray hippie hair walked out from the back. He was definitely a hippie, he even had the headband.

"How may I help you today?" He asked, spinning the case around to face him.

"We need to get this guitar fixed." I replied, "and hopefully soon, I don't know how much longer it is until the performance."

"Yeah, we can get this fixed up in about an hour." The man nodded opening the guitar and looking over it. "Maybe sooner," Zack snuck a look into the case and saw that it was Alex's favorite.

"What happened?" Zack asked, stepping away from the counter.

"Lisa and Alex broke up, she didn't take it lightly." I replied.

"Makes sense, she's always hated Alex's guitars, or anything that had to do with music. She even hated us; she only liked him and his money." Zack shrugged.

"Are you serious? And he stayed with her?" I asked, my mouth widening in shock.

"It's not like he knew…no one ever told him." Zack shrugged. By now the hippie had taken the guitar into the back and he was fixing it up.

"You wanna go get lunch or something? While we wait." I asked. Zack nodded and we walked out of the store, hand in hand.

"He likes you a lot, Alex I mean, he talks to me a lot…since it's so awkward for the three of you now." Zack smiled, turning to look at me. My hand reached up and played with the necklace Alex gave me.

"I love him…but I just…I know Jack will get mad, and it just wont be pretty." I sighed, dropping the necklace. "But, I love him."

"But you love him…so screw what Jack thinks. Jack isn't your mother or your father, he's your brother and he can't stop you…no one can." Zack smiled.

"You're right, but I'm gonna wait to talk to Alex, I wanna surprise him first!" I cheered hugging Zack. "You're the best!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As soon as we were done with lunch and back to the store the guitar was fixed. Zack paid for it, and carried it as we made our way back to the venue. Alex and Matt were talking near the equipment truck and I took this is as my chance to show Alex that I still love him. I ran up behind him and threw my arms around his neck, while jumping onto his back. He brought his hands up and caught my legs before pulling me off of him.

"Oh God Cal, I thought you were some psycho fan." He laughed, hugging me.

"Nope, it's just me." I smiled kissing him. He pulled back and looked shocked. Matt was shocked too, but Zack was standing off to the side grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Alex…" I whispered as he started to increase the distance between us. I took a deep breath to hold the tears and walked away, grabbing the guitar case out of Zack's hand and throwing it at Alex. "Here." I snapped before taking Zack's hand and walking away.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked once we were back on the bus. I nodded and pulled him into the back lounge. No one was on the bus. I pushed him into the seat and was about to sit on him when I felt my phone vibrate, I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the message.

**Alex: I don't think we should see each other anymore. Sorry.**

I laughed at how stupid I was to fall for him and threw my phone down the hallway. I turned around and sat in Zack's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to his and soon he started kissing back. I inched my hands up his shirt before taking it off and throwing it on the ground. He did the same with mine, and we moved it one of the bunks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After mine and Zack's "playtime" it was time for the boys to play, and so he had to get to the stage. I went with him, to cheer him and my brother on. I stood in the front row, screaming and singing along to the songs beside tons of sweaty fans, and it was one of the best nights of my life.

"I just wanna," Alex started, breathless. The fans started screaming and he smiled, catching his breath. "I just wanna let you all know that we love you, we wanna see you again, ask us for pictures, autographs, anything! We are All Time Low, goodnight everybody!"

I rolled my eyes and the boy standing in front of me on stage, and walked out of the crowd, ready to congratulate Zack, Jack, and Rian. All four guys walked off the stage dripping with sweat and full of energy.

"Hey Jack, Zack, Rian," I yelled and they turned to look at me. "Great show!" I cheered. I felt the necklace around my neck and pulled it off. I walked over to Alex and dropped it in his hand. "Here ya go, rock star." I laughed a little to myself and walked over to Zack who instantly pulled me in for a kiss. I giggled and kissed him back.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, the entire show I was watching her every move. I hadn't been in the best of moods ever since my phone went missing and the only thing that made me happy was Cali. Her voice, her smile, that kiss earlier…wow. It took everything I had to not kiss her back.

"I just wanna," I started, breathless. The fans started screaming and I smiled, catching my breath. "I just wanna let you all know that we love you, we wanna see you again, ask us for pictures, autographs, anything! We are All Time Low, goodnight everybody!"

I walked off the stage with the guys and we met Cali in the back. She said 'good show' to everyone but me and I felt my stomach drop. Then she pulled off the necklace I gave her and put it in my hand.

"Here ya go, rock star." She laughed a little and walked over to Zack who started attacking her with his lips. It broke my heart to watch that so I walked out of the dressing room and to the bus to change. This tour was going to be a long one, unless I can someone get her back.

**OH, this one was kinda long….yeah, I promised a longer one, and look, it's longer ;). So, I am gonna do that question thing, so here goes nothing.**

**What do you take with you, everywhere you go?**

**For me, it's definitely my ipod, like if I'm synching it and it's not done yet I can't leave home until it's done and in my pocket. That's just how I am, and I could care less about my phone. :p **

**Okay, so R&R, and answer my question, it's my first one and answers would make me smiiiile, and they might make me update sooner ;)! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so yeah...the authors note is at the top this time, :p. So, I was going to update this the day after I posted the last chapter, but I have been hella busy with wedding plans and stuff, and we had to try on our dresses and shit. So I didn't have ANY time to do it, I have tons of tests this week, and a party on Friday, but I promise AM going to try and update all of my stories before next week. If I break that promise...then you can give me mean/bad reviews :p. ALSO, I thought of a new-ish idea for a story, and I'm going to try and write the first chapter for that so...fingers crossed. I love you all, :D R&R.**

**Cali's P.O.V.**

"Cali, seriously, this thing...with Zack, needs to stop now!" Jack screamed, following me onto the bus.

"Why Jack? Why can't I date someone you know, what's wrong with that?" I screamed, turning to face him. We were in the middle of the front lounge screaming our heads off. Alex walked in from the bunk area.

"Hey kids, ya know, I'm trying to sleep back here." He laughed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALEX!" I turned around, screaming. Now I was getting all of my anger with him out.

"What did I do?" I yelled.

"I got all of your fucking texts! You're such a fucking dick!" I screamed.

"What texts? I don't even know where my phone is!" Alex yelled, staring straight into my eyes.

"What...?" I asked.

"I don't have my phone, I dont know what texts you're talking about." He whispered.

"Alex...I'm so sorry." I whispered, feeling myself start to tear up.

"Hey, don't cry, it's okay." He whispered, pulling me against him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack asked, yelling some more.

"I love her, okay man?" Alex yelled.

"MY SISTER?" Jack screamed.

"Yes! You're sister. I love your sister! Get over it!" Alex yelled, Jack sighed and walked off of the bus.

Alex carried me to his bunk and then laid me in it, before getting in beside me. I curled up against his chest. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was my necklace.

"I love you." Alex whispered. I looked up at him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you more." I giggled.

"Get some sleep." He whispered, kissing my forehead. I nodded and drifted off to sleep, happily knowing that Alex was mine again.

**SHORT. this one was really short. :) but you can, get over it? I didn't have much inspiration for this...so I needed a filler to give me some ideas. Anywho, I'm going to quit depressing you with explanations and ask you a question! Who is your favorite crew member of All Time Low? Uhm...mine is a tie between Matt and Grieco. They're both amazingly attractive ;)! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Cali's P.O.V. (three months later)**

I walked into my house, followed by Jack, Zack, Rian, and Alex. I breathed in deeply, smelling dinner cooking.

"Mmmmm! I love welcome home dinner!" I smiled dropping my bags and running into the kitchen. My mother and Alex's mother were making dinner. I attacked my mom with a hug, catching her off gaurd.

"Cali, you're home so early, are the boys here?" My mom smiled hugging me tightly. I nodded as the four boys walked into the room. Alex hugged his mother, as Jack joined mine and my mom's hug. I pulled away to ask something but my mother answered my question by darting her eyes towards the basement door. I smiled and ran to the door and down the stairs. I heard my dad and someone else talking so I knocked on the wall.

"Come in!" My father yelled, I smiled and walked into his den. I saw Mr. Gaskarth sitting in the chair opposite of my dad.

"Hey Daddy, hey Mr. Gaskarth." I smiled.

"Cali!" My dad smiled getting up to hug me. "Hello Alex." My dad nodded on his way over. I saw Alex walk past me and over to his dad, giving him a hug as my dad gave me one. "OH I missed you my little space cadet!" My dad cheered, spinning me around.

Yes, my nickname is Space Cadet. Sue me for not wanting to be a princess like every other girl in the world, besides Jack had already claimed the title of princess, so those dreams were crushed.

"I missed you too daddy." I smiled, tearing up a little bit. I heard someone beside us cough and saw Jack standing in the doorway. My dad opened his arms wider for a hug, but I stepped away, giving them their father-son time. Alex wrapped an arm around my and rubbed my side as we sat on the couch. I hid my left hand as we talked to our dad's. It seemed like hours before Alex's mom came downstairs and told us it was time to eat.

Everyone's families were there. This was my favorite part, even the times I didn't go on tour. I loved it when they came home. Everyone took their seats, I was inbetween Alex and Jack, which I knew was most likely a huge mistake, they were known to fight over the food. The parents welcomed their children home, and we all thanked them. After all of their...lovely, speeches, Alex stood up, clinking his wine glass like a loser. Everyone got quiet.

"I have an announcement," Alex smiled looking down at me, I blushed and looked down. My dad stood up.

"She better not be pregnant." My dad threatened.

"No sir, she isn't, no need to worry." Alex answered. My dad smiled and sat down. "Okay," Alex continued, "I am completely in love with Cali. This has been one of the best summers of my life, and it's all because of her. Her beautiful smile, her sense of humor. Her laugh, the way she blushes when I compliment her. I trust her, I feel like I can be _real_ around her, not some fake rich kid. I can be Alex." Jack made a gagging movement with his finger and his mouth. I smacked his chest and laughed a little. "So, I have asked her to marry me, and she has gladly accepted." Alex smiled. I blushed as everyone cheered. I looked up and saw all of the mom's hugging and crying happily, saying something about how they got to plan a wedding now. Rian cheered, holding onto Kara's hand. The dad's were talking about sports. But Zack was quiet. I looked down at the floor and felt Alex intertwine our fingers. I looked up at him, smiling immediately. This was where I needed to be right now.

**After Dinner.**

I went up to my old room, putting my bags on the floor. I was going to unpack tomorrow anyways. I heard someone walk into the room behind me and turned to see Alex. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm staying here tonight." He whispered, his hot breath tickling my neck.

"I love you." I whispered, turning to kiss him. He kissed me back, softly and slowly.

"I love you too." He smiled, pushing me onto the bed.

"Oh Alex..." I giggled.

**THE END. just kidding actually, there's more. but that's the end of this chapter. :) okay, review people! Question: Do you like The Maine? If so, what is your favorite song? If not, then boo you whore. Love you all! **


End file.
